Winter Meets Ice
by Dont-even-know-man
Summary: Jack is exploring when he finds someone stealing his winter! But who could do such a thing, and how? Is that the reason she see's him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: don't own Frozen or ROTG. It has a couple scenes from Froze. Lastly it's in 2 parts.**

* * *

**Winter Meets Ice-**

Jack was flying around taking in the scenery. He'd come to have some extra fun in an unknown place. Suddenly it got colder and he came to a town that was frozen over.

"Who's stealing my job?!" he hissed looking around

Going into town he heard stories of some mountain having strange weather, so that was where he headed. It didn't take long to find the place when there was a giant ice palace on the side.

"Now they're just showing off." He pouted going in from the front.

He looked around and was impressed. Doubting he could make something so accurate he whistled in approval.

"Is someone there?" he called a girl's voice

"There is but not like you can-" he started but was left speechless when he saw her walk out.

"Who's there?" she turned to look at him "You shouldn't be here!"

"Wow, wow, wow wait… can you see me?"

"Of course I can. Now leave!"

"I take it you made all this?" he ignored

"Y-yes, now please leave."

"It's nice. I don't think I could do something like this." He started walking towards the stairs

"Stay back! I-it's too dangerous…"

"You're right, I could slip." Jack grinned jumping into the air and floating "There we go! A nicer view." He stood on the icy chandelier. The girl just stared with her mouth open. "Keep your mouth open and you'll swallow a bug." He flicked a snowflake at her and her eyes sparkled

"You… you're like me?"

"Um, yeah? I guess." He jumped down "I'm Jack, Jack Frost. And you are?"

"Elsa the ice queen." She said bitterly

"Well your highness, it is a pleasure to meet you." He grinned again taking a bow and she finally laughed

"Likewise Jack Frost." She returned the bow with a smile.

They got along great. Elsa didn't have to be afraid and Jack finally had a friend. They'd talk or play, usually practicing so Elsa could control her power better. Things were great, until she saw a familiar face.

"Anna? B-but why is she…"

"Who's that? A friend?" He turned to see Elsa looking scared

"My sister."

"Elsa, are you alright?"

"No, Jack you have to get her to leave. Please."

"What? But she's your-"

"I know!" Elsa wrapped her arms around herself

"Ok, I won't ask, but I won't get her to leave. One she can't see me and two I think you should talk to her. She did come all this way." Elsa looked at him with a desperate face "Don't worry. I'll be right behind you." He smiled, lifting her chin.

Elsa agreed and left when she heard her sister. Jack stayed up in the room, sitting, waiting, listening. He could hear them but couldn't make out bits. Suddenly their voices got louder as they came in singing.

"Well this is interesting." He thought to himself with a massive grin, hiding his laughter

He continued to listen and that's when things got bad as Elsa lost control. She started creating a storm and Jack ran to stop her.

"Elsa! Listen to me you can't be scared. Look your sister and I are here to help." But she just turned and brushed him off.

It was too much and she shot something in every direction. Including her sisters. Jack heard the sound of ice freezing as Anna fell down. Elsa turned when suddenly someone else ran in to help.

"I know we can figure this together."

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter… To stop me?"

"Anna I think we should go."

"No! I'm not leaving without you Elsa."

"Yes, you are." And she suddenly created a giant snow golem to throw them out

"Wow…" Jack stared at it "Now that is cool." He grinned but turned his attention to Elsa

"I don't know what to do." She covered her face with gripped fists

"It's ok, I'm with you all the way." He smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

He wanted to comfort her but didn't want her to see his face. He was scared at that sound he heard, from Anna's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

After the incident with Anna things got bad. Elsa was losing control as fear took over. Jack was trying to help but it didn't seem to work.

"You should go… I could hurt you too."

"Please. You may be the 'Ice Queen' but I am winter itself." He said proudly, nose high in the air

Elsa was going to protest more when they heard the golem. They went down stairs for a better look at who they were.

"They need help! Elsa stay here and don't come out." Jack ordered running out to stop the golem.

As Elsa closed the doors two guys notice her and raced on, without Jack seeing. It wasn't till they finally stopped the golem that Jack saw something. Forgetting about the others he flew to the balcony.

"Elsa what are you doing?!" he yelled slowing down the block that was about to push someone. He noticed the other guy. "Elsa stop!" he ran in front of her

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" a man yelled running in

"You hear that? You're acting like a monster." Jack said harshly and she stopped.

Then everything happen in an instant. The man ran, an arrow shot and the ground fell. Jack woke up unconscious and alone. He looked out to the town and went zooming after Elsa.

"ELSA!" he called flying everywhere, until he finally got a reply.

"Jack? Jack is that you!"

"Elsa." He landed a window and smashed it "Elsa you have to calm down. This storm has gotten worse."

"I know! Please help me get out of here."

As she tried breaking the chains and Jack was breaking the walls they heard people. They were trying to get in but Elsa had accidentally froze the room.

"Stand back." Jack warned her and he finally blew the wall open.

They escaped just in time and ran through the town, away from everyone. But when the storm got was reaching its peak, Jack tightly held her hand. They heard something behind them and turned.

"Elsa! You can't run from this."

"Just take care of my sister." She pleaded letting go of Jack's hand.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart."

"Oh no… so that's what it was." Jack mumbled looking at Elsa

"Your sister is dead… Because of you."

The words hit her so hard she feel to her knees. The horror of it all even made the storm ease as Jack kneeled beside her. But he didn't know what to say… So he just hugged her, apologising. It wasn't till he heard someone scream that he saw what was happening behind them.

Using the wind so none of the sword shards would hit Elsa she jumped up and started at her sister. Anna was now a statue in front of them. Elsa cried hugging her ice cold sister.

"Anna?" he heard and looked to see she was alive

"What the?" Jack stuttered

As they figured it out Jack burst out cheering. Elsa smiled and began to unfreeze everything. Jack just grinned when he realised they were all on a melting ocean. Quickly he used the wind and a boat came under them.

Days past and things were going well. Summer was back and Jack wasn't needed.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. Got other places to mess around in." he smiled

"Will I see you again?"

"As long as you believe."

"… I-I have something for you. I asked Anna to help design it. It's kinda weird but I think it's be better than that cloak you're wearing." She held out something blue.

Jack took it and examined the thing. It was some sort of big top with a hood at the back. He'd never seen something like this.

"Thanks Elsa. I'll treasure it." She smiled, relived as he put it on "I'll come see you every winter." He returned the smile when she suddenly hugged him

"You were there for me so I'll do the same. Call if you need me." They pulled apart.

Jack let out a little laugh and leaned forward to flick her nose. Then he kissed her cheek and she backed up a little, touching it.

"Only a few months. Don't miss me too much, Ice Queen." He teased

She stayed there until he was out of sight. She was still holding her cheek, smiling.


End file.
